


slowly, just take my body

by 0saturnboy0



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boypussy, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sugar baby Kihyun, kihyun is a pretty babie, minhyuk designs clothes and is a big business man look at him go, sugar daddy minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0saturnboy0/pseuds/0saturnboy0
Summary: fix me babe, your touch that i want to feel.alternatively: minhyuk saves kihyun from the dark shadows that fall under glamour. years later, he's all pretty in a dress that he used minhyuk's money for.





	slowly, just take my body

“Well, I certainly didn’t expect this,” Minhyuk cooed. It was interesting, seeing Kihyun like this. It was rare that he ever dressed up anymore, not since Minhyuk brought him home. 

 

“You like it? I thought it was cute, I just had to buy it…” Kihyun twirled, dress flying up, turning to smile at Minhyuk. It was bashful, for sure, but also secretly expectant. He wanted praise. 

 

“It’s really cute, kitten. Did you use my money for it?” Minhyuk asked, small smile on his face. 

 

Kihyun nodded, shy with his response. It was cute. Minhyuk tugged his jacket off, tossing it onto his desk chair, sauntering on over. A hand had snaked up the back of Kihyun’s thigh, grazing the skin, up to the curve of his ass, humming. 

 

“Well, I suppose I can’t be upset, hm?” Minhyuk asked, eyebrows raising. “Kihyunnie looks cute like this, reminds me of when we first met.” 

 

It was in the summer, years ago, from what he could remember. 

 

Minhyuk was a simple man then, a lot more than he was now. He still had the money, the status, the facade, but nothing quite like now. A gala event for one of his many fashion shows, beautiful people surrounding the area left and right. He was showered with the usual attention, the cheek kisses and handshakes. 

 

An event that was glorious and shining on the outside, but oh-so dark when one looks into it. No one mentions the models, their personal hell. No one mentions the designers and stylists, how their steady hand barely exists from doing coke in the bathrooms right before the lights on the runway are on. 

 

The big leaguers like him were offered opera seats, had their feet kissed, and escorts thrown their way.  _ Might as well enjoy all the pleasure life can give you _ , Hyungwon would say, taking the hand of the same escort he always chose.  _ That’s what we’ve worked so hard for, don’t you think?  _

 

What they worked for.  _ Right.  _

 

But these people providing the pleasure, the drugs and the drunken mistakes— it’s nothing glamorous, he thinks. Until he meets the boy with a hand all too soft in his own, eyes sweet and lips swollen a pretty pink. He was all dressed up, way too pretty for his own good. 

 

His name was Yoo Kihyun, as Minhyuk found out, and it was a name he swore to never forget. 

 

Minhyuk was taken into one of the rooms that side-armed the event by the smaller male. The after parties were in places that almost transcended mansions, big expanses of expensive space that followed and correlated with all the many rooms and their different, intricate interior designs. 

 

The room he ended up in with the other was covered with a nice purple hue instead of the regular kind of blinding light, the bed circular like in the movies, covered in genuine velvet and silk. God, it was a beautiful sight, watching Kihyun slip off his robe as he crawled onto the bed. 

 

_ No more dress up?  _

 

_ What, you liked it?  _

 

Minhyuk remembered just how pretty Kihyun looked, how pretty he sounded. How easily wet he got by words alone, demands. He liked being shoved around quite a bit, liked to tease and crush under the pressure given after punished for it. He liked to whine into Minhyuk’s kisses, and somehow, Minhyuk didn’t want to let him go. 

 

Not when he’s so sweet, so delicate, so  _ perfect.  _

 

_ Come home with me, angel. I’ll treat you good like this for the rest of your life.  _

 

And Kihyun didn’t deny him, he looked like his life had just been saved. 

 

Maybe he could enjoy this, he thought. Maybe this was what life’s pleasures were. 

 

“The fact that you remember that,” Kihyun sighed a bit, giggling as he moved to tap Minhyuk’s cheek. “You must really love me, huh?” 

 

“Your big head is inflating again, angel. Might wanna calm down.” And he reached up the dress to slip a finger into the waistband of panties, snapping it back against Kihyun’s skin, eliciting a gasp that was more so said in disbelief than authentically spoken. 

 

“It’s not egotistical if it’s  _ true _ . Don’t be so mean,” Kihyun whined, hands on Minhyuk’s chest, toying with the buttons on his shirt. 

 

Minhyuk laughed, softly, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. “Sorry, baby.” And he pressed kisses up to the other’s ear, nipping at the lobe. “I do really love you.” 

 

Kihyun hit his chest just the slightest bit, squeaking in an awkward way. He was embarrassed, that much was for sure, and the hand so dangerously close to his folds was so … intimidating. Almost. Like a silent threat, one that Kihyun was sure he didn’t mind. 

 

“You look so delicious in this cute little dress,” Minhyuk hummed. “Almost wanna ruin it since you didn’t ask for permission before buying it.” 

 

“I thought you weren’t upset,” Kihyun teased, lightly. “What happened to a joint-income? What’s yours is mine— you ever heard that?” 

 

Minhyuk’s free hand came down all too easy on Kihyun’s ass, a  _ thwap  _ echoing in the large expanse of their bedroom. Kihyun gasped, jumping and grabbing ahold of Minhyuk’s shirt. 

 

_ Cute _ , Minhyuk thought silently. 

 

He rubbed the skin in the slightest bit of an apology, looking at the other with those eyes of his— so hard to read, so… sneaky, snarky. 

 

“Mouthy, are we? When I’ve spoiled you like this?” 

 

Of course, Kihyun eats it up. The stars in his eyes when he realizes he’s in for it are uncanny, and Minhyuk can’t help but want to scoff. How easy… 

 

Minhyuk supposes he’s whipped. 

 

“Can’t help it,” Kihyun hummed, fingers undoing the last couple buttons, trailing down to the zipper. “Like it when you try to shut me up.” 

 

“Oh, believe me, I know,” Minhyuk replied, sighing out of his nose. He moved his hands away from the other, just looking at him, gaze expectant. “You can shut yourself up though, can’t you?” 

 

Kihyun shrugged, a tiny grin on his face. It was something that said  _ I suppose _ and Minhyuk had to snicker, watching the other tug on the zipper of his pants. He got them all undone, moving down onto his knees, looking up at Minhyuk. 

 

“ _ I _ was gonna eat you all up. You know, it’s just unfair. I suppose I can after I’ve made a mess of your pretty face.” 

 

Kihyun seemed eager after hearing that.  _ Cute cute cute _ , that’s all Minhyuk could think. He put a hand on his hip, watching as Kihyun pulled his pants down, getting them to pool at his ankles. Minhyuk kicked them to the side. He wouldn’t need them anyways. 

 

“I like the kitties on your socks.” 

 

“Thanks, they’re gucci.” 

 

“As expected,” Kihyun said with a small giggle, pulling down briefs to Minhyuk’s ankles now, watching them get kicked off. A hand, not timid anymore, had wrapped around the other. “It’s like a fat earthworm when it’s not hard.”

 

“You’re not helping, baby.” 

 

“Let me have fun.” 

 

He smiled, giving the other’s upper thigh a kiss before he had went in, holding him upwards as he licked a sole stripe all the way up to the tip. He flicked his tongue there, digging it into the slit, eyes flickering up. Minhyuk always jolted a bit when he did that, stupidly sensitive.

 

Hands found their ways into curly hair, Kihyun settling as he got the other into his mouth. Kihyun wasn’t good at  blowjobs, that much was for sure. He always tried, really, but it always ended up awkward when he got a dick in his mouth. 

 

Minhyuk made fun of him, sure, but Kihyun liked it. So, instead, he started to use it to his own advantage. Like now, with it hardening as Kihyun suckled on the tip. He had held the other still, humming as he pressed more of his cock inside, shoving it into the other’s cheek. 

 

Like always, Kihyun’s eyebrows got all narrow, lidding as Minhyuk slowly fucked himself against the other’s cheek. 

 

“Don’t be all disappointed, it’s not like you’ve gotten any better.” And he moved his hips a little, tapping the other’s chin so he’ll open up more. “Scratch me if it’s too much. You know what to do, angel.” 

 

Kihyun simply hummed, staying still like the good boy he was. Minhyuk had pulled back, moving to slide on back as much as he could before Kihyun made a small noise, taking that as his limit.  _ That’s fine _ , he thought, stroking the back of Kihyun’s hair— the baby ones at his nape. 

 

With a steady pace, his cock had rubbed against the smooth of Kihyun’s tongue, and he tapped the chin up again so the other would close those pretty lips around him. A soft groan left as he fucked into the other’s mouth, Kihyun feeling tears brim at the way his mouth felt all too full. 

 

“So good, you feel so warm and soft, kitten.” 

 

Kihyun’s legs pressed tightly together, a hand in his lap as the other held onto one of Minhyuk’s hips. Minhyuk stuttered a breath, rubbing just the tip onto Kihyun’s tongue. It felt so good, so slick and warm. It was enough to make Minhyuk feel fuzzy, his gut tight. 

 

“Want me to cum on your face? Cover it all up?” 

 

Kihyun nodded the slightest bit— as much as he could, really. Minhyuk had pulled out completely then, a hand wrapping around himself. Kihyun couldn’t help but think about how pretty it looked, such a big hand around his own cock with all those rings on long fingers. It was expensive, something that always made Kihyun drool. 

 

“Tongue out, eyes closed.” 

 

Kihyun complied, sticking his cute little tongue out, eyes closed. Minhyuk used his free hand to push back Kihyun’s bangs, all grown out now, stroking himself as he cupped the other’s cheek. With a sharp  _ fuck!,  _ he felt the rubberband in his gut snap, covered Kihyun’s cheek and tongue in cum. He huffed, trying to come down from his high— it hadn’t been awhile or anything, seeing as they fooled around often, but release after a long day of work was  _ fantastic _ . 

 

Kihyun looked so pretty with his eyes glossy, cum on him. Minhyuk watched with soft eyes as the other cleaned himself up with his fingers and mouth. He offered his hand, also covered in spit and cum, to Kihyun— the other took longer fingers into his mouth, and god, Minhyuk was glad he had at least some self control. 

 

“Such a good babydoll. You always look so pretty when you’re a mess, you know?” 

 

Kihyun blushed, if only a little, a small smile on his face. Minhyuk helped him up, arms circling his waist. He rocked them back and forth, slowly walking Kihyun on over to their shared bed. It was plush, and they both drowned into it when Kihyun had stumbled back onto it, pulling Minhyuk with him. 

 

“My turn,” was all Minhyuk said. 

 

He kissed Kihyun, only once and with a nice press into it. It was something so minimal, but Kihyun’s head was spinning. Ah… 

 

Minhyuk had moved down, flipping up the bottom of the dress. Kihyun’s panties were a pretty light blue lace, and Minhyuk had hummed, pressing his index finger against and swiping up. Just as he thought… 

 

“You’re so helpless, baby. You’re already so wet.” 

 

Kihyun whimpered, soft in tone, and Minhyuk just tutted. It was painfully cute, how needy his baby was. He sighed out of his nose, hands snaking up to tug at the panties, pulling them down and off, tossing them. They had to shower afterwards, anyways. It’s best to leave ‘em. 

 

A hand massaged Kihyun’s inner thigh, the other moving to press fingers in between Kihyun’s folds, rubbing softly. It was warm, definitely slick, and Minhyuk simply hummed a tune to himself whilst pressing a thumb right on the other’s sensitivity. Kihyun practically mewled in pleasure, legs spreading just a bit more, fingers twitching against the covers. 

 

“ _ Cute _ ,” Minhyuk finally commented, rubbing his thumb in circles, feeling Kihyun twitch. The little nub was poking out at Minhyuk, and he couldn’t help but giggle. “You’re so pretty down here.” 

 

He pulled the hand back a bit, spreading the other with two fingers, then he had moved in. A satisfying noise left, lips pressing a kiss to the area, tongue snaking out to lick up towards Kihyun’s clitoris. He circled around it, flicking, which drove the other insane. God, it was so…  _ rewarding  _ to hear the other gasp and bite away his moans— to feel him tense up and arch his back just the slightest bit. 

 

He pressed lips against the bud, suckling on it lightly, index finger circling his entrance. It prodded a little, Kihyun opening up pretty easy from a sole poke— seemed like the other was playing with himself. It was a nice thought that he pocketed away for later. 

 

He pushed it in slowly, going just to the finger knuckle. It wasn’t enough for the other, he knew that, but he still curled it upwards as he sucked a little roughly on the other’s clit.

 

“M—  _ Minhyuk _ —” he gasped out. Minhyuk never thought that hearing his own name would sound so good, but god, it burned into his skin so well when Kihyun said it. 

 

Minhyuk didn’t show much mercy, letting lips unlatch to flick and dig his tongue in some more. Kihyun felt like he was electric, buzzing and full of static pleasure, his thighs shaking. A sound of surprise yet gratitude left when Minhyuk had let another finger slip in, pushing against his walls. 

 

Kihyun was greedy, of course he wanted more, but he wanted relief more than anything in this moment. He was greedy to see Minhyuk’s lips all covered in Kihyun’s juices, it was the prettiest gloss. 

 

Minhyuk built up a nice rhythm of sucking on Kihyun’s clit while fucking fingers into him, it was a give and take. He was giving more, sure, but Kihyun’s noises were a nice gift left for him to take and take and keep taking. 

 

Kihyun was trembling so much, poor thing, and Minhyuk could feel his abs clench. The gasps turning to near sobs were a melody he couldn’t quite get enough of, but it meant the other was close. Minhyuk knew that for certain, and he made sure to switch his movements just so he could get what they both wanted: a taste. 

 

His finger and thumb had rolled the nub between them, pinching here and there, which always made Kihyun jolt and sob out. His tongue prodded against the slick entrance, pressing in, lapping up what he could while his fingers did all the work. 

 

It was quick and hot, Minhyuk simply working the other through his orgasm as Kihyun jerked and tightened, gasping out as if he couldn’t breathe. The words for intangible and hard to make out, but Minhyuk was focused on cleaning him up where he leaked, fingers leaving his clitoris to wipe against the sheets. 

 

Pulling back, he smiled down at the other, lips glossy and eyes hazy. He moved the hand that had held Kihyun’s thigh to wipe away the tears that dripped off of the apples of his cheeks. Cute cute cute  _ cute _ . That’s all he could think, his mind barely allowing other thought. 

 

“You did well, so good, angel. That dress was worth all the money you spent,” he cooed, rubbing the other’s head. “You gotta take it off though. We gotta shower.” 

 

“You..” Kihyun began, letting out a breathy laugh. “You said that when we first met, too.” 

 

Minhyuk was taken back, blinking, but he softened. He licked his lips, tasting Kihyun, his gaze fond. 

 

_ You look awfully pretty in your get up, but we have to shower, so sadly you gotta leave it behind _ . 

 

_ I never get to just leave it behind and shower, Minhyuk. It’s never that easy.  _

 

He hummed, leaning in and kissing him. 

 

_ Then that’s my first gift for you, angel, just consider it priceless and eternally in use. You can leave it behind whenever you want with me, and we can shower.  _

 

“My first gift to you,” he muttered. “You remembered.” 

 

Kihyun cupped his cheek, and the world felt like it was tilting on the right axis for once, spinning in a direction he could live with. 

 

“Can’t believe the shower was an add-on.”

 

“What can I say? I’m a man of business, I know how to rope in a good customer.” 

 

“You’re so dumb.” 

 

_ You’re ridiculous,  _ he remembered Kihyun saying then, and when he said it now, Minhyuk couldn’t help but laugh and then kiss him again. 

 

“I suppose I am.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is steamy aint it 
> 
> anyways im finally giving kihyuk rights and this is how i act 
> 
> talk to me on twt : @jinyoungsjuul


End file.
